


Golden Rule

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sex Games, Silence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Because Miranda wanted blindfolds.





	Golden Rule

Scott trails his finger down the inner side of Mitch’s arm, skirting playfully around tattoos. Mitch squirms and flinches away from his touch, but so far the tickling isn’t too much for him. Scott listens to the sharp inhale, the noises caught and unspoken in the back of Mitch’s throat. Until Mitch speaks, Scott has free reign over Mitch’s body. He drags his fingers down across Mitch’s collarbones, lightly dipping into the hollows and sliding right back out, too quick to tickle but hopefully enough to tease and tantalize. He watches Mitch’s half-covered face closely for a reaction.

The only thing Mitch does is clench his jaw and purse his lips, determined to keep quiet. Scott stops looking at Mitch’s face and instead fixes his eyes on Mitch’s hands, bound to the headboard with black leather and silver buckles. Mitch’s left hand is clenched tight in a fist, the muscles and veins in his forearm standing out; his right hand is splayed wide, fingertips pressed desperately to the thick, flat rungs of the headboard.

Scott circles Mitch’s nipple with one fingertip. He then circles it with two, his index finger and thumb. He won’t touch, not yet.

“Mm—” Mitch says. It’s not a full word. Scott will let it slide. He takes away his hand, though.

Mitch inhales deeply, expanding his chest and pushing up, his back arched completely off the bed. He’s trying to find Scott’s hand.

Instead of teasing Mitch’s nipples again, Scott scrapes a single fingernail across Mitch’s stomach, a straight line from hip to hip just beneath his navel. He misses the dark trail of hair that Mitch waxed off, but marking up his smooth skin is honestly worth it. His fingernail leaves a thin red line in its wake. Scott makes another line just below it, parallel and perfectly straight.

Mitch lets out a long, low breath and it turns into a hiss at the end, and he’s so close to slipping and saying Scott’s name that Scott grins, glad that Mitch can’t see him. He schools his expression into something more neutral, because Mitch will absolutely hear the smile in his voice.

“Just say what you want, baby,” he says.

Mitch automatically opens his mouth to reply. He snaps it closed half a second later, shaking his head vigorously.

“Really? Not gonna talk? Why is that, huh?”

“Mmm,” Mitch groans.

“Was that a word, Mitchy?”

Mitch shakes his head again. His lips are pressed tight together. Scott touches them with his thumb and Mitch flinches away, surprised, quickly jerking his head to the side. Scott traces Mitch’s lips more firmly then, pushing at the seam until Mitch opens for him.

“You must really want me to fuck you,” Scott murmurs. He dips his thumb into Mitch’s mouth, wetting his thumb against Mitch’s tongue. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to stay quiet, though. I know you too well.”

The deal was, Scott would only fuck him if he stayed completely silent. Scott’s already bent the rules to allow for Mitch’s wordless noises, his moaning, his sighing. If Scott touches his cock—he does, then, dragging his wet thumb from the base to the tip—he’s sure Mitch will break.

But Mitch doesn’t. He bites his lip hard, his entire face tense with concentration. Scott is impressed with his control. Scott’s really going to have to try.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to fuck Mitch—he very much does want that, desperately—it’s just that Mitch is incapable of keeping quiet. He cries, he moans, he’s the queen of dirty talk. The fact that he’s resisted speaking this long is incredible. Scott just wants to break him. It’s a matter of pride.

With the blindfold on, Mitch can’t predict where Scott will touch him next, so Scott presses his advantage and leans down, closing his mouth around Mitch’s nipple. He bites gently, scraping his teeth until he hears Mitch’s gasp. Mitch arches again, twisting to chase the tease of Scott’s tongue. Scott flicks his tongue one last time and pulls back.

He taps his fingers all across Mitch’s chest, playing him like a piano, and Mitch sighs happily. His cock is hard and leaking precome, but Scott doesn’t touch it again. Instead he spreads Mitch’s legs, shuffles around until he’s kneeling between them. The curve of Mitch’s lips looks entirely too smug. He’s expecting to get fucked now, or maybe for Scott to “surprise” him and suck his cock.

There’s no way he’s ready for Scott’s tongue in his ass. This isn’t something they do often enough for Mitch to expect it, and sure enough, the moment Scott pushes his tongue inside, Mitch yanks on his cuffs and shouts.

“Oh, fuck!”

Scott sits back on his heels, laughing. “I knew it.”

“You asshole, you cheated. That’s not fair.”

“You said I could do whatever I wanted to make you talk. And look at you now, talking up a storm. Score one for Scotty. Zero for Mitchy.”

Mitch looks pissed off for about half a second before he groans and says, “Whatever. Do it again.”

“You want my tongue in your ass, baby? Want me to fuck you that way, since you’re not getting my cock?” Scott asks. “Think you can stay quiet this time?”

“I can’t be quiet again and I don’t care anymore, I just want it, please.” He twists his wrists, rattling the links connecting the leather cuffs to the headboard. “Fuckin’ eat me out, daddy, I want it so bad. You’re such a fucking tease. C’mon.”

Scott rests his hands on Mitch’s thighs, holding them open. He won’t be fucking Mitch tonight, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have some fun.


End file.
